


Suck (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kneeling Daryl, M/M, PWP, Wet Rick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl veut la verge de Rick dans sa bouche. Rick n’est pas exactement opposé.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 6





	Suck (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599129) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Pendant un moment, il ne comprit même pas. Les yeux de Rick s’écarquillèrent sous le choc, son regard bleu intense sur le visage de Daryl.

Daryl fit un pas en avant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"T’es bourré ?"

"Nope." Daryl exagéra la son du ‘p’, s’avançant d’un autre pas.

"T’es _sûr_ ?" La langue de Rick sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres, nerveusement.

Daryl avança le dernier pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit si proche que sa serviette frottait contre celle de Rick. "Je suis pas bourré. Pas défoncé. Je fais pas ça sur un coup de tête ou parce que j’ai rien de mieux à faire." Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Rick. "Je. Veux. Te. Sucer."

L’entendre une seconde fois fit trembler Rick. Il s’assit sur le petit banc, regardant vers Daryl comme un idiot.

Daryl s’agenouilla devant lui, son sourire s’agrandissant, un petit peu de joie qui fit quelque chose de drôle au cœur de Rick. Rick avala si durement que sa gorge cliqua. Les mains de Daryl passèrent sur l’eau toujours présente sur sa peau, s’enroulant autour du nœud de sa serviette.

"Ouais ?" La voix de Daryl s’éleva en questionnement, et Rick hocha la tête un peu plus que ce qui était probablement normal, espérant que ses lèvres ne s’étaient pas étirées en un sourire idiot.

"Ouais," répondit Rick, sa propre voix un ronronnement graveleux. " _Putain_ , ouais." Il écarta les mains en un geste disant clairement ‘vas-y’.

Daryl se pencha en avant et frotta sa joue contre la verge couverte par la serviette de Rick. Quand Rick réalisa que Daryl inhalait l’odeur légèrement savonneuse de son excitation, il avala durement à nouveau. Ses mains se mêlèrent à celles de Daryl dans sa serviette avant qu’ils ne travaillent ensemble pour l’ouvrir. La verge de Rick n’était pas encore totalement dure. Il était encore un peu surpris par les mots de Daryl. Ils n’étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais Rick était habituellement celui qui initiait le sexe. Daryl travaillait toujours pour abattre ses murs, et le fait qu’il soit comme ça, si confident et si sûr, aidait vraiment pour finir de dresser la demi-molle de Rick .

Daryl émit un son désireux du fond de sa gorge et se pencha vers la verge de Rick, léchant la tête. A partir de là, de ne fut que sensation : le froid du carrelage de la douche dans son dos, l’humidité de la bouche de Daryl, la chaleur de sa main serrée autour de la base de la verge de Rick, le frais quand Daryl se retira pour respirer.

Rick posa ses mains sur les joues de Daryl, passant ses pouces sur ses pommettes proéminentes. La serviette de Daryl était tombée, alors quand il baissa la tête pour sucer à nouveau la verge de Rick dans sa bouche, Rick pu voir le long de la ligne de son dos, jusqu’à la courbe des fesses de Daryl.

Il était presque sûr que sa verge bondit à cette vision – mais cela pouvait être dû à la façon dont Daryl descendait doucement le long de la verge de Rick, l’avalant centimètre par centimètre jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne se cognent à la base. Rick gémit, sa main se serrant un peu dans les cheveux de Daryl. Pas pour le tenir là, non. Bien sûr que non. Mais il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose, une chose si simple avait renversé son monde sur son axe.

Daryl avala et Rick sentit la tête cogner contre le fond de sa gorge. Daryl se retira, de la bave et du sperme s’accrochant à ses lèvres et son menton. Daryl toussa une fois avec un sourire embarrassé, et Rick fut incapable de s’empêcher d’embrasser ses lèvres sales et humides. Ils s’embrassèrent plusieurs minutes, Daryl caressant inconsciemment la verge de Rick, comme s’il ne voulait pas s’en séparer tout de suite. Rick se recula et essuya les lèvres gonflées de Daryl avec son pouce, posant l’arrière de sa tête contre le carrelage.

Daryl stabilisa la verge de Rick avec ses mains avant de l’avaler à nouveau. Rick pensait qu’il était bien ; qu’il pouvait avoir Daryl en train de le sucer pendant des _heures_ , puis Daryl descendit sa main et tira doucement sur les boules de Rick, soupesant leur poids et griffant légèrement son pouce contre la veine du bas. Rick haleta, plantant ses pieds contre le sol, ses orteils se recroquevillant, alors que chaque synapse de son cerveau sembla s’enflammer. Sa verge gonfla, Daryl suça plus fort, et Rick essaya… essaya _désespérément_ de ne pas jouir dans la bouche de Daryl, de prolonger la sensation incroyable d’être enfoncé dans la gorge de Daryl Dixon aussi longtemps qu’il pouvait.

Rick n’était pas si fort.

Daryl avala et avala, sa gorge travaillant pour tout prendre. Il attrapa les hanches de Rick, gardant sa verge piégée jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit prêt à la laisser partir. Il se retira doucement, pour qu’un faible jet du sperme de Rick recouvre ses lèvres, glissant salement le long de son visage et sur sa barbe.

Rick était presque sûr d’être mort. Il n’y avait absolument pas de tension en lui, Il était là, étendu sur le banc, à regarder Daryl avec ses yeux entre-ouverts.

Daryl se recula et lécha ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Rick n’était pas complètement sûr que sa verge n’ait pas bondit pathétiquement vers la bouche de Daryl.

"Donne. Donne-moi une seconde et je..."

"Non."

Rick leva un sourcil. Ou _essaya_ de lever un sourcil. Cela demandait de la coordination musculaire, et Rick n’était pas encore tout à fait là.

Daryl fit un geste vers sa serviette, et Rick frissonna à la réalisation que Daryl avait été si excité de le sucer qu’il avait joui sans être touché. Daryl se pencha en avant et embrassa à nouveau Rick, un rapide et timide effleurement de lèvres. "Pas besoin. J’avais tellement envie de toi."

Rick su qu’il n’oublierait probablement jamais le son impossiblement rauque de la voix de Daryl… et qu’il serait plus qu’heureux de lui montrer à quel point il avait apprécié...

… aussitôt qu’il pourrait bouger.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
